Camouflage
}} Camouflage is the first studio album by Telahphonian DJ, dancer and singer Meaghan. The album was released in March 15, 2010 at Tel Ah Phon, UnitedTerra and several other countries. The recording of the album was in late 2009 when Meaghan was invited by DJ Crow to the Night Club to sign a record deal for the album to be done. Meaghan said on an interview that all songs were inspired of having fun, and silence was not the exception, she said that silence was about being on a boring day and hearing music was the best idea in that experience. The album was set to be released in early Autumn 2010, but as the songs were ready, they released it early. Silence is the first single off of "Camouflage" and has reached the Top 10 in several countries. "Flipper Zone" is going to be the second single of the album and according to Meaghan, "It's about having fun with penguins in a called "Flipper Zone" in which only us could enter. That could be really fun!" Background The album was set to release in early Autumn 2010, but as it was finished early, they released it in March, 2010. It is available to download via iceTunes and in stores. Is rumored that DJ Crow is going to be featured in one of the songs for the Deluxe Edition, this hasn't been confirmed yet by Meaghan or DJ Crow himself. Something that has been told by Meaghan is that in one of her songs for the Deluxe Edition she will introduce 2 new singers in the music industry. Nothing more is released. Meaghan also said that she is trying to introduce Cadence in one of the deluxe edition bonus tracks, and Cadence said that Meaghan hadn't contact her but she would be glad to participate. Silence is one of the much songs Meaghan likes. Meaghan said proudly in an interview: "I'm glad I can say that there are going to be 7 singles from my record Camouflage". The album is produced by Childpengu1. He said: "I'm producing the album for my friend Meaghan as she is starting this business right now". Meaghan's parents are very proud of her effort and of what she has done, and they say that if it keeps like this, Meaghan will be a big penguin. Meaghan appeared in the Arctic Music Awards performing 3 songs: The Campfire Song Song, an unknown song that Meaghan said "It's an upcoming thing! Stay tuned!" and Silence. Recording The recording of the album was started right after Meaghan signed the record deal with DJ Crow. She started recording her remixes using the DJ3K. The recordings were made at Tel Ah Phon, at the private studio called "No Music comes out" for preventing the leakage of songs; Meaghan stated: "I wanna have this recording very exclusively as it is my first album and I wanna take it very professionally". Meaghan invited 2 of her old friends into the recordings, and she said they are gonna help her soon. The currently unknown boys told an interviewer: "We have known MJ since we were chicks! She said she wants to introduce us into the music industry". Reception The album peaked at number 1 on the Top 10 Album Chart in Tel Ah Phon. It made 32,000,000 EpsilonO'Megas (Tel Ah Phon currency) in the first 4 days of the release. Meaghan said "I'm so glad many people liked my debut album as I know by the earnings, lol!" The first single of the album, Silence, peaked at #2 in downloads on iceTunes. It had a Double Platinum certification by the RIAAC, as it sold 2,320,142 units. Critical Response There were lots of reviews, the best was by the magazine "Penguins Right Now" as it gave a rating of 9.8/10 and the reporter said "I have never heard a fresh, cool and professional work like this, Meaghan is here to stay!"